


Island

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: Eddy从来没想到过会在一个破岛上偶遇自己儿时的独奏家偶像。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	Island

在那年大西洋上，灰暗而潮湿的某个长日里，沉重的云层低悬于铅灰色的海面之上。陈韦丞独自一人坐在一艘小船上。直到夜幕缓缓降临，小岛上灯塔的光芒安抚着低吼的大海。

某种难以忍受的阴郁便浸透了他的内心。灯塔塔身的水泥毫无尊严地剥落，在一波波海浪前似是在下沉，显出颓废的倦态。

他把过往和很多曾经的心动丢在了岸上。不，应该是放手把它们留在了那片海里。

同时从水面猛地钻出脑袋，大口呼吸着，拖着自己的躯壳到岸边。他的眼泪快要流下来。

约八年前，杨博尧刚刚来到岛上时，轮班的看守人告诉他，说自己多年来的守塔人同事前几日死于失足坠落，没想到来接班的人这么快就找到了。平淡的像在谈论昨夜灯塔下看到的英国渔船。

其实我也已经死掉了。杨博尧没说出口。老看守人想拍拍他的肩膀：“叫Brett是吧？”他有些尴尬地换到杨博尧的左肩，没开口问他空荡荡的右臂袖管。

所以老看守人因为实在年纪太大而辞职回家，杨博尧迎来新同事的时候，他也平静地像迎接送食物和淡水的船只一样。

“叫Eddy对吧？叫我Brett。”他伸出左手，新同事手腕处有些伤疤。

陈韦丞把手上的包裹放下来，礼节性地和他握手。“Brett，岸上托我把这个带给你。”

“哦？”杨博尧有点诧异，“给我的？”

“对，说是一家炸毁的音像店老板整理出来的，为数不多的几张战争前的黑胶唱片，据说当时留下的存货就已经非常少了。请问他是您的亲人吗？”

黑胶唱片的外包装没有保存下来，CD却完好无损。杨博尧感叹这罕有的奇迹，从屋内一片芜杂中找出落灰的唱片机，随手把它塞进去。守塔人小小的屋子里被交响乐团的乐声充满，华丽又庄重的金色旋律为简洁的屋子镀上一层奇异的色彩。

“是柴可夫斯基！”Eddy没几秒就听出来，“柴小协！”杨博尧默默地点了点头，背对着他的线条稍稍柔和。

悠扬的独奏旋律在乐团细心铺设好的气氛中抓起陈韦丞的心。他闭起眼睛，听见一些甜蜜和哀愁的音色，还有极为克制的深情。

没再听下去，乐句在空气里消失得无影无踪。他疑惑地睁开眼，只来得及看见黑胶唱片完整这的最后一眼。杨博尧近乎疯狂地单手把唱片扯出来，摔在脚底用力地跺着，浑身颤抖。他抬腿抬得太高，无助地向右后方倒下去。

陈韦丞条件反射地冲上前扶住他。“我的天，”他有些语无伦次，“你还好吗？是很不喜欢这首曲子吗？”

杨博尧一边挣扎着用左手拉住什么东西坐起来，一边双唇颤抖着说不出话。陈韦丞忽然意识到了什么，“天哪您难道就是Brett Yang吗？”

他终于恢复了冷静和平衡。“是我。”他听见自己胸腔里闷闷地回响着。“你先出去，去塔上自己摸索一下吧。”

陈韦丞无言地松开手，目光躲闪地瞟着他，直到杨博尧安稳地在下凹的藤椅上坐好。他想试着说些东西，很多东西，但掂量以后似乎都不是那么合适。杨先生，我儿时的第一场音乐会是您的柴小协独奏…杨先生，对您在战争中受到的伤我很抱歉…

“Brett，一切都会好…”他试探地向着那个名为杨博尧的织物小鼓包开口，一下子被他不客气地打断。

“你不过是个对岸上和生活失望的年轻人，” 杨博尧余光瞥见陈韦丞下意识地把左手臂藏到身后。“死不了的，哪有那么容易，一条胳膊没了都没死成。不用跟我说什么了，独奏家Brett Yang在八年前就已经在服兵役时牺牲了，我不过是个普通的灯塔看守人。”

木门被轻轻关上，杨博尧听见新同事缓缓向海岸线移动的脚步声。

面包，水果和一些蔬菜散在木桌上，杨博尧啃了一口面包略微发硬的外壳，叹了口气。“白天的时候我有些脾气不好，抱歉了。希望以后可以好好相处。”

陈韦丞边嚼着面包边点了点头。

“想聊聊吗，你怎么想来岛上的？”

夜里海水涨潮，伸向白天触摸不到的沙滩上，墨色的夜空里有星星，灯塔的光轻抚焦躁的大海。很远的地方有国家和边境线和百姓生活的重建，可他们已经离得很远了。

“来到岛上前，我所爱的一切都早已沉没。我不知道是不是和您一样，但音乐是我的全部。填补和消除无意义，鼓舞和抚慰心灵，没它我做不到。在我所有的家人罹难时，全世界都没有人来找我。全世界没有人需要音乐，他们只想研制出更猛的炮火和更可怕的生化武器，好下次一举消灭敌国，统领意识和生产。我在水底越沉越深，胸腔被压迫，眼里看不到光，口中发不出声音，最后一股气扑腾上海面，几乎什么都没了，只剩下我自己。”

“我的随行物品少得可怜，但其实我有这个就够了。”他起身，从破烂的布包里，双手虔诚地捧着一个哑光的黑色琴盒。

“Play something for me.”杨博尧喉咙里跑出这样的词汇，它们直接击败杨博尧执拗着不愿回想的心，他太想念了，“Anything.”

陈韦丞示意杨博尧起身，他绕道杨博尧身后，把自己的琴架在杨博尧肩上。“那就柴可夫斯基。你一定记得最开始的。”

冬日厚重的云层豁然破开一道金色的口子，汩汩鲜血似是从琴弦上流淌下来。他在陈韦丞怀里流干八年来的眼泪，陈韦丞抱着他，像抱起一个险些在海里溺毙的人。

“一切都会好起来的。”他对自己，对杨博尧把白天的句子说完。


End file.
